Desmond David Hume
Desmond Hume était un des personnages secondaires récurrents au cours de la saison 2. Il est un des personnages principaux au cours de la saison 3. Toutefois, il était déjà sur l'île au moment du crash du vol 815 et non un des passagers de l'avion. Seul résidant de la station Cygne au moment du crash du vol 815. Découvert par John Locke un mois plus tard lorsque Locke, Jack, Kate, et Hurley ont fait exploser la trappe. Avant le crash * Aimait Penelope, héritière de la famille Widmore. * A été membre des The Royal Scots (maintenant The Royal Scots Borderers, 1st Batallion, The Royal Regiment of Scotland). La plus vieille ligne de regiment dans la British Army. * Dechargé deshonorablement des ses fonctions (au rang de Lance Corporal) apres avoir purgé une peine dans Southway Garrison (une prison militaire) pour un crime pas tres clair ("desobeîr aux ordres" selon Kelvin Inman; certainement pour insubordination). * Lorsqu'il fût relâché de prison, Desmond récupère ses biens, y compris un livre de Charles Dickens, Notre ami commun. Il pretend qu'il garde ce livre qu'il lira au moment juste avant de mourir. Il avait lu tous les autres livres de Dickens et il savait que celui ci lui donnerait quelque chose à attendre avec interet. (Ceci est une reference à l'auteur http://www.bookreporter.com/authors/au-irving-john.asp John Irving. Dickens, la plus grande influence de John Irving, gardait lui aussi le meme livre dans le cas d'une tres grave maladie ou d'une experience proche de la mort.) * A ecrit à Penelope plusieurs fois quand il etait en prison ; cependant, le père de Penelope, Charles Widmore, a intercepté toutes ses lettres et les a retouné à l'envoyeur non-ouvertes pendant la detention de Desmond. Ceci est une parallèle avecMichael qui a écrit à Walt pendant la separation , et qui les a reçu non ouvertes apres la mort de sa mère Susan Lloyd. ** Alors qu'il s'appretait à courir dans un stade, Penelope le trouva et lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas ecrit. Au lieu de lui dire que les lettres ont été interceptées , il lui dit qu'il s'est inscrit à father's race pour regagner son honneur , et lui promet qu'il sera de retour dans un an. ** A sa sortie de prison Charles Widmore lui a offert une grosse somme d'argent pour qu'il ne renoue pas avec sa fille Penelope . **Les adresses de Penelope et de Desmond sont toutes les deux visibles (Voir l'article principal image: Desmond's letters) , malgré cela le nom de la rue reste incertain . :::L'adresse de Penelope , probablement inspiré par la réelle Knightsbridge street Ennismore Gardens, enumérée sur les lettres est: ::::Davismore Gardens ::::KnightsBridge, London ::::SW4 8PS :::Le retour d'adresse à Desmond (encore, le nom de la rue est peu clair) est: ::::Southway Garrison ::::42 BercChurch Rd. ::::Halstead, Essex, CO8 5WE * Il pretend qu'il s'entraine pour une "course autour du monde" quand il rencontre Jack pour la premiere fois dans un stade à Los Angeles , le jour où Sarah a été opérée , juste après sa renconte avec Penelope , et après lui avoir dit le même chose. ** Told Jack he would not be able to catch up with him. Possibly a reference to his military background. ** Used the phrase "See you in another life"; he uses this phrase frequently in other scenes as well ** A declaré qu'il a été "comme un docteur une fois." *** A dit à Jack "Tu n'as qu'a la levée". * (Jokingly) Asks Libby for $42,000, after she gave him $4 for a cup of coffee in cafe after he realizes he has no American currency (two of the Nombres). In the ensuing conversation, he tells Libby about a boat race he wants to enter sponsored by Charles Widmore, and in turn she gives him her boat. * Frequently calls people "brother" and occasionally "sister". Sur l'île * A été emmené à la station Cygne par Kelvin , après avoir été trouvé echouer sur la plage , et y a vecut pendant 3 ans . Kelvin portait une tenue HAZMAT , il disait à Desmond qu'il se pouvait qu'il soit contaminé à cause de son exposition trop longue à l'environment exterieur. * Kelvin lui instruit de s'injecter ,tous les 9 jours le "vaccin" labelé CR 4-81516-23 42, chose qu'il a fait durant les 3 années suivantes . * La première chose que Kelvin lui a demandé etait , "Etes vous Lui?" et "Que dit un bonhomme de neige a un autre bonhomme de neige?" * A Entré les Numeros dans l'ordinateur de la Station 3 toutes les 108 minutes. * Il n'a pas quitté l'Abris pendant deux ans ,jusqu'au jour où l'avion s'est ecrasé, quand il a suivi Kelvin. ** Assaulted Kelvin, likely killing him, after discovering that Kelvin had secretly repaired the voilier to try to escape the island alone. ** Kelvin said the boat would be ready in a couple of weeks, so it's not certain how Desmond finishes the repairs. * By failing to Push the Button in time, he inadvertently caused the magnetic pulse décharge that resulted in Flight 815 being torn apart in the skies above the island. * Was going to read his Dickens novel (and presumably kill himself) when he found Penelope's letter inside which kept him going. * Heard Locke pounding on the hatch and turned on the bright light. This event gave hope to both men. * After getting up, he plays Mama Cass Elliot's Make Your Own Kind of Music on a record player; the song is interrupted by a blast (Locke and the others blowing up the hatch). * Quand Locke rencontre Desmond dans L'abris , Desmond lui demande "Etes vous Lui?", ceci indique qu'il attendait quelqu'un de masculin . ** Also asks Locke "What did one snowman say to the other snowman?" to which Locke replies "I don't know what you're talking about". Desmond's reaction indicates that Locke was probably not the person he was originally expecting. The question was originally asked of him by Kelvin, to which the answer is "Smells like carrots". *** It is notable that Kelvin does not tell Desmond the answer, at least that we see. It may be that the answer given to Locke was just made up by Desmond. Desmond may have simply noted the protocol that Kelvin was following and mimicked it with Locke. * Is in possession of photograph of Penelope Widmore and himself. * Fled Cygne in panic after he accidently shot and failed to repair the computer, stating that they were all going to die. * Activated the Fail Safe device shortly after the counter got to zero, causing the discharge. *At the end of the episode 2x24, Desmond's status, along with John Locke and Eko, is unknown, but producers have confirmed that they are not dead. Liens avec David Hume * Son deuxième prénom est David. * David Hume était Ecossais comme Desmond. Théories *Charles Widmore's connections to the race and the island allowed him to direct Desmond to the island and thereby ridding himself of the Desmond "problem". **Perhaps Charles Widmore was able to remotely control the island's magnetics, changing Desmond's compass and guiding him to the île **This would also explain how Penelope knew that Desmond was on an island and magnetics were involved * Although The System error caused by Desmond coincides with the crash of flight 815, it has already been mentioned by Sayid in the beginning of season 2 that Titanium (the metal which aircraft are made from) has very little or no magnetic attraction (as he was using titanium plane wreckage while attempting to get through the concrete wall in the newly discovered hatch) Therefore how could an electromagnetic pulse bring down the aircraft? (Absolutely nothing to do with physically drawing the plane into the island; see next entry below). **However, an electromagnetic pulse could wreck the plane's electronic nav. systems which is likey what brought the plane down. * Somehow connected to Sarah's miraculous recovery. Seemed very confident that she would recover when he talked to Jack on the bleachers. ** Is psychic and knew that she would live. ** Somehow aided her recovery. * Took a stuffed rabbit from the bed when packing to leave. There may be something inside the rabbit to help him. * Desmond's farewell of choice is "See you in another life", which is also what Dave says to Hurley before jumping off of a cliff and into the ocean (and what Desmond said to Jack at the end of their encounter in the stadium). Does the choice of phrase indicate a connection between Desmond and Dave? Is there a connection to Nadia, who wrote, "I will see you in another life, if not in this one," on the back of the photograph she gave to Sayid? * May have had a tracker on voilier which was located in the episode 2x24, after activating the Fail Safe device. * May have died in 2x24 hatch incident along with Locke and Eko. * He could have survived the hatch incident. There is nothing definitively saying that the hatch exploded, but even if it did the fail safe device could have been hardened enough to protect Desmond. ** In the Official 'Lost' Podcast, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse comment that it would be a terrible shame if Desmond were dead, because he's such a great character (and Cusick such a great actor). Although they don't expressly say he survived, they hint strongly that his character will continue. * Charles Widmore called him a "coward." Perhaps he was in prison for fleeing in a combat situation? ** Perhaps he refused to take part in the invasion of Iraq, or Afghanistan. *** Although, considering the flashback was taking place in the year 2000, it is unlikely that it was any of these wars, as Afghanistan wasn't invaded until late 2001, and Iraq in early 2003. This could, possibly hint that Desmond was involved in the first Gulf War (as was Kelvin, Sayid, and Lost Experience character DJ Dan). **** The Royal Scots regiment fought in the Gulf War. Maybe he was in Iraq in 1991? * Perhaps his reference to "almost" being a doctor isn't a reference to being a med student but to being a combat medic? Questions sans réponse *Est-ce que la clé a fonctionné à la fin du 2x24 ? **Nous savons que cette clé a eu un effet, c'est certain. Mais après avoir vu le 2x24, nous ne savons tout simplement pas ce que ça a fait exactement. *Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris "Notre ami commun" avec lui quand il s'est echappé de la station ? Avait-il l'intention de revenir ? Galerie photo Image:DesmondStadium.jpg|Desmond et Jack au stade. Image:Desmondwithgun.jpg|Desmond tenant Locke en joue. Image:Desmondtalking.jpg|Desmond et Locke. Image:Desmongturning.jpg|Desmond utilisant la clé. Catégorie:Personnages